SYOT 21st Hunger Games
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: May the odds be ever in your favor as your tributes fight to the death :)
1. Prologue form fixed(maybe)

_AN: still need more tributes, but decided to give you a glimse of the gamemakers :) Link doesn't work, just PM me for tribute submition._

_Trying to make this Link work better.._

forms/d/1dmRjhMA3PbTirdEBSWzU8vQWtEWGVjusFuNwRGLm2 6I/viewform

If that doesn't work, please just PM me to submit a tribute, thx all.

* * *

Liara Likan had once dreamed of rising to the top, gaining power and influence.

And now that dream was real.

Since last year, Liara had voted against letting that stupid guy from District 9 win, and had backing from the president. She was now Head Gamemaker, ready to provide great entertainment for all of Panem.

Because Yalin died, along with four other gamemakers. Liara would be able to protect herself, and her son.

Liara was very tall and slender, she could have been a dancer. Instead, she danced the politics of Panem. Her Dark blue hair and blue dyed skin, enhanced her charm.

She really didn't charm anyone, she was manipulative. Liara looked like an asari in a very, very old ancient thing their ancestors called a video game. (_Mass Effect, People, I know..I don't own Liara, just using her name.)_

Liara grinned and sat forward in her dark purple chair as the final plans were almost complete. Haren Killia, brought up the map for the arena. "This is going to be one hell of a game!" They joked, laughed and guffawed.

The Arena was perfect, more deadly than any other.

Liara stood and spoke in her shrill voice, commanding attention.

"Happy Hunger Games!" "In all the 21 years of these games, nothing will be better remembered than this!"

"This year, the 21st Hunger Games, shall be more gruesome than usual. We all know that a victor is to be challenged, and that victor will be challenged."

"May the odds be ever in their favor, because they will need it." She sat back down, calling for an avox for drinks, as she watched her fellow gamemakers prepare the arena with careful finesse.

* * *

(ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS) (Liara's name is owned by whatever company makes mass effect, not me.)


	2. Zara: Snow Wolf (Part 1)

Before: _Snow Wolves_

Zara Fang District 2

-Three years before-

* * *

Snow. It was beautiful, winter, my favorite season. My birthday, the darkest day of the year, was soon. I loved the cold, the purity of everything, the white.

I had loved winter, until I was running late for home after training. Training had gone well, I had dual sword fighting, and beat Helen at it.

She now hated me, just like everyone else, because i'm more fit for the games than any of them. Except for Asher, my best friend, Zeke, my oldest brother, and Zakiya, my sister.

The games. I shudder, refusing to think. I remember the Victory Tour here. It had stopped here last. Jason Russell had won this years games, and was forever scarred. He had won by outrunning a landslide, and beheading the last tribute in an act of mercy. He was the newest occupant of Victor's Village, living empty.

I travel next to the fence, climbing the ice and snow covered rocks. It's become pitch black in minutes, and slient. I'm on the edge of the district. And looking through the fence I wonder what lurks outside this district. A rustle and a howl pierce from the trees.

I whip around. No peacekeepers. However... A form appears by the trees.

The eyes of the form target mine, crimson in color, blink twice. I cannot resist the gaze, unable to flee. It growls again, snarling, and one word registers as it jumps over the fence at me.

_Mutt _Its claws rip my coat and shirt and a scream. Me. I struggle against the wolf like creature, grabbing my sword. I somehow manage to grip it, but then with the snarls and claws on me. I thrust up, hopefully stabbing it's heart. It whines and howls in pain as I roll off, retrieving my sword from the now lifeless body. My left hand sheaths the sword and as adrenaline fades an unbearable pain al over my right side.

My jacket and shirt are in ruins, my arm and shoulder and angry and red...

Blood pours from my wounds, claw marks travel my arm, wrist, hand, shoulder and torso. All on my right side. Luckily, only a gash on the back of my hand from a sharp rock. I sink to my knees, movement is unreachable. It would be logical to die here, to avoid the distain of my district, and my family.

Tears stream down my face as the blood still pours from my wounds. My sister Zakiya, so innocent, and pure, looking to me for advice. Our parents are more distant than most and our brother, Zeke is older and never was close. Her Black hair and hazel eyes are the usual of the district. Wereas my appearance...

They wouldn't respect me now, but they might fear me over killing this mutt, this snow wolf with crimson eyes. Scars will make me different, and outcast. However, it wasn't like I wasn't an outcast now, outperforming the 18 year olds at 14. The tears stop, yet the blood still flows. I can barely walk, yet i will myself to stand. Victors Village is the nearest residence and also the most likely place a human would be.

My Black hair is matted with blood, falling down my back, bare and freezing. I force myself to move, slowly, to the enterance of Victor's Village. It feels like hours, but I make it, and lumber aimlessly to a front yard.

The house is full of light, and when the door opens with a fiarly familiar figure, I fall to my knees in the piling snow. Running, the figure reaches me and catches me as I collapse.

My vision fades as the red mist overtakes me, yet something reaches me.

"Zara." The voice, concerned, shocked.

Recognizing the voice wasn't hard. Jason Russell was saving my life. That was all I thought.

Not of the games that He played, nor the games I would be forced to play.

The Hunger Games were not something that I thought would be to restore my reputation, yet they would be to prove myself.

And to be with the one I love, The one that saved my life.

* * *

zara's story will continue in the next chapter! All rights go to suzanne collins


	3. Zara: snow wolf part 2

Zara Fang: District 2

Snow Wolf Part 2

Sore. My throat ached, Body, arms. My eyes unwilling to open. But when they did...

The Memories came back. Blood, Snow, the rocks, my arm and right side... The creature with crimson eyes haunted my dreams, the voice carrying me was my salvation.

I'm in a bed, comfy and soft. A sheet to my waist and gauze around my torso and right arm. The daylight from outside lights up the room brightly and as my eyes adjust I realize my surroundings.

The room is about half the size of our house at home, painted with blue walls and a sunset on one wall across from the bed. A chair is to the right, bathroom is across on the left, a walk in closet by the left of the bed. An enterance is on the far right, hidden from my view due to the wall. It's beautiful, and peaceful.

I try to stand, but my legs are unwieldy and weak. I sigh. Recovery is going to take a while.

I somehow manage to get to the bathroom, leaning and crawling and limping. I make the mistake of looking in the mirror.

My hair is decent, combed back in a braid down my back. Black whisps tumble to frame my face, blue highlights are faded, and my eyes seem duller. Then again, i've gone through hell and back.

I limp to the bathtub, move the drain over and draw the water. I groan as pain rackets up my right side.

"Here. Let me help." I turn around.

Jason Russell stands before me, all six feet and two inches, in a white shirt and khakis. His golden brown hair, spiked yet medium length, shines with health. His calm hazel eyes, stare into mine, concerned. I start to wobble in place when his hands touch my waist, steadying me.

I feel an eletricfying warmth from where his hands touch. My hands immediatly go to his shoulders, to keep from shaking.

"You shouldn't stretch too far. You're still weak." He smiles.

Throughout the next three years, I would heal and train and fall in love. I never thought that the games would be something that I would play, but that I would win.

And that's what I'll try to do, win

* * *

AN: Hey guys, in honor of star trek, Uhura's backstory shall be released on Wednesday! Syot Closed! Reapings will start Thursday or Friday, depends on wether im awake after the midnight showing of Star Trek Into Darkness!

May You live long and prosper!

(all rights go to suzanne collins)


	4. District 1 Reaping (Jade and Bronze)

_AN: Posting this early! Will Post Uhura's backstory Wednesday for a break in reapings, District 2 reaping for tomorrow, maybe district 3 if I feel like it.._

_(Note: district 1 characters submitted where based on Glimmer, Cato and Gloss)_

_All rights go to Suzanne collins, but you all knew that..._

District One Reaping

* * *

Jade Cross

Age 18

Jade had woken with a calm mood, but she was tense. she had combed her hair, light blonde curls fell to her mid-back. She looked in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection.

Her eyes were her namesake, jade green in color. her lips were full. Teeth pearl white. Regular height, long legs, she could've been a model. But she was chosen to represent her district,

and she would win. jade dressed in a jade green dress that ended at mid thigh. She was chosen to if not reaped, volunteer. Se would charm the capitol, and kill any in her way.

Even Bronze wouldn't stand a chance, but they knew each other well. Knew each other's weaknesses. Bronze followed orders, yet had a rebellious streak, he alway smirked at her, like he was planning to kill her. jade didn't care though, for someone would take him out first. Bronze, in some ways, was even more shallow than her, he could never tell, even if he tried, figure out if he was going into a trap. He was though, but she didn't really care for him at all.

After she was grouped with the other 18 year old females, she smirked. Jade didn't pay attention to their mayor, Mr. Leng, or their escort, Denia Laskain. She was full of herself certain of victory for District One.

"Ladies First!" Denia trilled. the piece of paper was about to be read, Jade tensed to step out and walk confidently to the stage.

"Dany Killian!"

Jade stepped out immediately, "I volunteer as Tribute!" She called, voice full of charm and arrogance. Jade walked to the stage, whipping her hair with sheer boldness. She walked to the microphone,

" Jade Cross." she stated, smirking. That was easier than she thought. What she didn't know, however, her stupidity and arrogance would consume her.

* * *

Bronze Sky

Age 18

Bronze had known that Jade was really clueless and oblivious. he also knew that she was volunteering. He had wanted too as well, and had been chosen at training. they had been the top two of their class. he wasn't into her like the other boys were. Bronze knew Jade was deadly, but she wouldn't survive without supplies. He knew that a double edged staff was rare in the Hunger Games. His sword was more reliable, more than the other future Careers, more than his future district partner. he hated her to death, she was so stupid and ignorant of everything around her. She didn't even notice the trees changing colors outside, nor cared for anything except for a hit, and a target.

Jade wouldn't survive the First day, either a really good tribute would get to her first, or he would. Bronze knew this was fact, her death was going to happen. He would play his part though, and when the time came, he would strike.

Bronze watched her and shook his head knowingly. The time came for the boy tribute to be reaped.

"Gentlemen are next!" Denia continued. She picked the slip of paper out, yet Bronze, with his Bronze colored hair and eyes, watched as the second felt like years, her pausing to speak was excruciating.

"Bronze Sky!" He had hoped for that all six years. he walked up the stage, Grinned at Jade, hugged her instead of shaking hands. Bronze walked into the Justice Building, smirking.

He personally would kill Jade, then kill himself. Bronze wasn't dumb, but he knew that he wouldn't make it back.

And that was fine for him, for he didn't care, it was all for entertainment. He couldn't wait to kill. excitement coursed through him.

These Games where going to be fun.


	5. District 2 reaping (part 1) -zara fang-

_AN: Star Trek Celebration Chapter Tomorrow! Uhura and Chekov!_

_For now here's the district 2 reaping. Remember Zara? here she is._

* * *

Zara Fang

District 2- Age 17

Zara woke up to the sunlight streaming in the room she had awoken from her injuries three years ago. Blue walls, sunset across, most things were the same. Jason stared at her with sleepy eyes, his golden hair messy from sleep. He had recovered faster with her guidance, and she was stronger than ever. Her scars had healed quickly, yet the lines were visible, noticeable. Zara was self conscious about her appearance yet Jason thought she was beautiful and fierce.

"Morning." Jason smiled warmly. Her kiss in response was enough for him to realize her mood.

Zara was desperate, she was in love, as was he. Yet she had struggled to gain any remote respect, she was the best in the district, Jason knew she had a good chance. He was afraid of her dying, he was afraid of, if she won, what the Games would do to her. Zara knew that she would try as hard as she could to win. she wasn't like the other Careers, she wasn't arrogant or ignorant of her surroundings. Zara was fierce and determined, and not over confident.

"Morning back." She said, her dark blue eyes sympathetic, "We need to get dressed." Zara leapt out of bed silently, her reflexes quickly keeping her in balance. Zara knew she was trained well, however others as strong as her had fallen.

In the bathroom, Zara showered fast, combed her wavy black hair. Her hair had grown out shiny and beautiful, the electric blue ends bright and unique. Her hair now fell almost to her waist, but it dried fast in the wind. Zara didn't bother looking into the mirror. She already knew not to, for it brought back memories of the wolf creature, and the scars she bore were only a physical reminder. It was different, at night, Zara couldn't sleep without Jason, sometimes it wasn't possible even with him, to close her eyes.

Zara picked out a silk sliver dress that was long sleeved to hide her scars, but her left arm was bare. District 2 was cold today, for they had a losing streak of victories. Jason had been the last victor, three years time was unforgivable.

Many had died, yet 23 more would perish with them. Zara knew that her family would want her to go, and win. Her sister didn't, but that was different. Zakiya was pure, not touched by ambitions. She and Zara were very close, shared the same room, told secrets. Zakiya taught Zara about plants, what bird calls were habited to. She also taught her not to be arrogant.

Zara could thank Zakiya a thousand times and still wouldn't deserve her. Zara knew compassion. As she walked to the reaping with Jason, they took each other's company in silence. They knew each other well.

She payed attention to the speech, just the concepts. Zara had been chosen to represent her district three years ago, she chose to go this year. Last year, she wanted to be their for her sister's first reaping. Zakiya had been terrified. Zara taught her an important lesson that day: don't let your fears or emotions control you.

Zara watched as their escort, Lissa Pike, purple hair and all Capitol accent shrilled,

" Ladies first!" Zara locked eyes with Jason on the platform, his eyes pleading. She sighed, breaking the gaze. they would never be together if she didn't win.

The slip of paper was pulled, the name read, "Zakiya Fang!" Her sister.

In response, Zakiya and Zara stepped out at the same time. Zakiya turned to look at her sister, black hair and hazel eyes. Zara nodded, Zakiya stepped aside.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Zara Fang stated that clearly, her dress shining in the sunlight. she walked to the stage as her sister grabbed her hand. the cameras where on them now.

"Sis, don't let your fears and emotions consume you," Zakiya continued. staring into Zara's blue eyes,

" The needs of the many outweigh the need of the few." Zakiya smiled. Zara nodded in asent. Zara understood, she wasn't dumb.

"That was your sister?" Lissa asked.

"Yes," Zara said, "My name is Zara Fang."

"Here is our female tribute of district 2! Zara Fang!" Lissa shrieked. The male tribute was next.

Zara picked out a stawberry blonde haired teen with blue eyes lighter than hers. she knew who would be her district partner, and she was uneasy. She knew him better than what she wanted to, for he was strong.

Before the cameras could catch her scowl, she stopped, repeating what her sister said:

_Dont let your fears and emotions consume you. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

_(This had to be split... Sorry, onto the male tribute of district 2 please review...)_


	6. District 2 Reaping (part 2) Asher Smith

_AN: Forgot to say that the star trek quote is owned by whoever owns the francise, srry. Suzanne collins owns the hunger games..._

_Here's part two of the district 2 reaping!_

* * *

Asher Smith

Age 18

* * *

Asher didn't care for Zara before the accident. But after, she was scarred. Zara fell for a victor, it was scandalous. She didn't want her sister in the games, which Asher understood. He also knew that she wanted to prove herself.

Asher knew that by Jason Russell's gaze that they were together. His sister, Adriana had talked to Zeke, who said that she hadn't been home as much.

_She's been with a friend. _Could Zeke really be that sightless? Asher knew that he now had compition. Zara beat him at weapons training, survivial training, appearance training, charm training and arena training. What she didn't beat him at, was nothing. He scowled at the piece of paper, hoped the name was his. he could volunteer, he would just have to kill Garrett first. Garrett had argued with the others, Asher had been chosen, Garrett had denied it. Zara had punched him after that, for he taunted her by her scars.

Zara rarely broke her cool, he always did. Asher never cared for his reputation, he was arrogant, sure, but not weak.

"Garrett Hanson!" lissa called. Asher jumped to the stage, climb up it. A brawl broke out, Garrett was on the stage, Chris by Zara, whose dress was ripped. If Jason was there, he would have killed Chris, for her scars were exposed.

silence. I Lunge at Garrett, snap his neck. Anger wells up, for Chris is about to get handles by Zara. Garretts body falls, I feel satisfation. Zara punches Chris, then Kicks him, using her hybrid fighting style. She knocks him out, and the Peacekeepers take him away.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I howl, continue," I'm Asher Smith, ready to kill." I snarl, ready.

Jason Russell, victor of the 18th Hunger Games, walks to Zara, takes off his coat, and puts it around her. She gives a mouthed thank you.

I feel sick, watching them. Lissa's voice calls,

"These are the tributed of District Two for the 21st annual Hunger Games! Asher Smith and Zara Fang!"

May the odds be ever in your favor, Zara, for you have a killer as your district partner.

* * *

_an: district two done, ten to go! District three tomorrow along with star trek celebraton chapter and (maybe) district four! Please review, it makes my day!_


	7. STAR TREK UHURA CHAPTER! DISTRICT 11

Uhura Martha Macson

District 11

_Backstory: Birds in Trees_

She knew that making one mistake would be lethal. Yet Chekov never understood. He had been a light in the darkness of the district, his accent and humor unique. Uhura and him had been best friends.

Now, he was dead.

Chekov had fallen into a tracker jacker nest, screaming in misery for her. Uhura had been high up in a tree, when she heard the mockingjays replicating his misery in song.

When she had finally gotten to him, Chekov was long gone. his body was deformed beyond recognition. She had carried him back to his family, tears welling, threatening to burst. Chekov had been more than a friend in some ways, a companion, guard, and teacher.

Uhura was short for her age, a measly five feet two inches. Her dark skin, hair and eyes were the norm for the district. However, her circumstances were nothing close to normal. She could speak in bird song, fly from tree to tree and dodge. Uhura also could tell if a person was lying or deceptive. When her father had lied about how many times she was in for the reaping, Uhura had crictized him for it. Uhura was in 56 times at age 15. She had a very large family, Her father, mother, 5 sisters and two brothers. Uhura was afraid, but she wouldn't show it. She was stubborn confident and bold. She was brave, going to the tops of the trees everyday.

She balanced herself on a branch, lamp in hand, belt, knife, her slingshot and a tin. Uhura leaned, opening the tin with her nimble fingers. Tears fell as they fell last night. The tin was filled with ashes, black and grey. Uhura sighs remembering being here a week ago...

_Chekov had leaned on the branch, paring the apple with his knife. Uhura had sighed, then looked at Chekov as his brown eyes met hers._

_He grabbed something from his pocket. She hopped to the adjacent branch, curious._

_"For you," Chekov said, kindly, in his accent. He handed the carving to her._

_It was a dark wood, with light tin like stain covering it. It was a ring with a flower and a hummingbird. The flower was white, the bird was blue and purple._

_"If you get Reaped, it will be your token. i thought that it would remind you of me, and the district." Chekov smiled, pulling Uhura into an embrace As she cried into his chest._

Uhura forced herself into the present, the ring on her finger. She twists it, calming herself. They had been more than friends, she had been herself with him. Uhura had been able to show her emotions, to let then flow.

Now that he was gone, that wouldn't happen. She couldn't afford to be weak. She climbed higher, balanced herself, and took the tin's contents and spread them for the wind to take Chekov to a better place.

Uhura's guilt was ever consuming, controlling her and changing her in ways she never knew. She could never go back. Ever.

A mockingjay stood on a branch across from her. Uhura whisled a four note tune. It repeated it back, joyful.

Uhura smiled. the birds in the trees were the only thing keeping her sane. Keeping her alive. Filling the world with song.

* * *

Happy star trek premiere night!

all rights go to suzanne collins, star trek characters aren't mine.

Reapings are coming soon! Thursday or friday!


	8. District 3 reaping: Isaac and Rikku

_AN: Hey everyone, district 3 is today! SYOT CLOSED All right go to suzanne collins, and all character names related to Final Fantasy X are owned by square enix, so plz don't kill me, or sue me, or delete this story, cause I love this story... You all love this too I know, so I deleted chapter one to follow and make amends on the rules for story content._

_Here it is! may the odds be ever in your favor!_

* * *

Rikku AlBhed

District 3 Age 14

Rikku was compassionate, loved her brother and her father. She had been able to protect everyone with her passion, and a swift punch. Yuna and Rikku had sat here as Seymour and Isaac had fought over an electrical cord pack. Isaac had dodged Seymour's fist, and Yuna had cried out in surprize. "Rikku!"

Rikku had pulled Isaac and Yuna behind her at that point, postionining herself in her fighting stance.

"Stop! SEymour, you're just... Just a big Bully!" She hollered, brave. Seymour glared at her, then left, the power cord in Isaac's hand. She had been able to portect them, but not now.

She had been reaped to die, a paper slip with her name had been picked. she wouldn't survive, she knew it. Rikku only hoped to make some friends, and wished that her death would be quick and painless. What made it worse, the feeling of dread, was that Issac was reaped as well.

One of the people that she tried to protect. Sure, she could use her knuckled gloves, but she couldn't win with only that. The Careers would shred her to pieces. Isaac knew everything about electricity, an insane genius. Rikku only wanted to keep others safe, but that wouldn't happen now.

They shook hands, and where lead into the Justice Building. Rikku waited, her blonde hair wrapped in her crazy updo. She iles at Yuna, her green eyes shining with love for her cousin. She was 12, and Rikku was joyful that she hadn't been reaped.

Saying Goodbye, after crying and embracing, she said one thing to her.

"Yuna, you must live. Tidus and Brother and Cid will take care of you, okay." a determined voice, facing her death in strides.

* * *

Isaac Kard

Age 15

I felt like I was getting electrocuted, not the small shocks that I get by experimenting. I was going to die, and it was going to be filmed. Rikku looked like she had already died of horror, I couldn't have looked much better.

Even at this moment, saying goodbye to all of my surroundings as we get on the train...

My token, a metal cord in a circle, was in my pocket. My black hair wasn't even presentable.

I didn't care, my eyes show me that. In the mirror of the train window, my brown eyes are dull, depressive. I will miss Yuna, so much. Tidus will care for her, die for her.

That is my only comfort, for death is uncomfortable in a wooden box.


	9. District 4 Reaping: Knives and Advice

_District 4 is here! District 5 and 6 are for tomorrow, but I might release one early. Review please, it makes my day! (Im also looking for a pair writer to help contribute ideas...) Thx. All rights go to thier respective owners.._

* * *

Pearl Johnston (submitted by SherlockedAtHeart)

District 4 Age 14

I had known the time would come. I was deadly with throwing knives, still am. I laugh at my reflection, shortness is a good trait, for acting.

I will be weak, then strike. A few minutes ago, I had volunteered for my sister, I was now in the justice building. I grin, my district partner would fall to his knees. For me. I am Pearl Johnston, the future victor of the 21st Hunger Games. All will fall under my charm, and like a snake, I will show my true colors. Lies are very easy to use against people, I use them often. I love my sister, she's just like mom.

Opal is like our mother, and our mother is dead. I stare into my reflection more, satisfied of my mask. It will be to my advantage. My blonde hair, beach like and crystal blue eyes aren't the usual of the district. It's good to act. Being fake has no personal limitations.

I love it, really. Seeing what I can do do others. Sean Riggings and his green hair will follow me, as will the other Careers. I will take them out when they prove useless. I act in plays, I rarely miss a target in throwing knives. Those are my strengths.

My weaknesses, however their are none in me. I kill, I fight, I feel nothing. No remorse shall come out of me. Unless if my sister dies. Unless.

Opal had already visited, and I was now standing in front of our father. he loves us to death, takes care of us, and cries here today. My mask on, I cry as well. I feel nothing, for I will come back, for my family.

Watch out, for when I reveal myself, none will be safe.

* * *

Sean Riggings (submitted by Morris)

District 4 Age 18

I shake hands with this Pearl Johnston. I'm wary of her, and must be careful. My green eyes and hair sparkle in the sun, vivid and right. It feels right, yet this hand doesn't. I will kill, fight and maybe die. But it's all for show, right? I'm the most popular guy in school. I charm people, I spear fish. Riggings is a known last name. My Father is a victor. I am his only son. He should be proud. Really. He won his games, I'll win mine. He won his 19 years ago, one of the first.

I was his pride, I hope I still am. He won the 2nd Hunger Games. Two years ago at the 19th Hunger Games, our District won. Our third victor ever, our first female one.

I hoped that she mentored me, for she was pretty. She had Long brown hair and sea green eyes that shine like emeralds. Her weapon of choice was spears.

I don't remember her name. Later, though, later.

No one comes to visit me, for my father will mentor. I just sit in this building, thinking.

Of what? The Games, what else! I was likable, Pearl wasn't, isn't. I don't know why, for she's younger than me, but she's hiding something.

The Peacekeepers come, taking Pearl and I to the train, cameras are all around, so I turn to Pearl, and speak:

"I know that my father, Kyle Riggings is mentoring. You go with him, because I already know his advice."

"What advice?" Her voice questions.

"How to convince people, for you need to for them to ally with you." I say.

"I have that already, but I'll go by your father, thanks." with that Pearl walks onto the train, and I follow.

For I am not foolish, I will be the leader of the Careers. No matter what.

* * *

_Finally! District 5 will be next, might come today, review and thank you all!_


	10. District 5 reaping: Red (Lynx)

_AN: SOOOO Sorry everyone!writers block, finals... This is by sherlockedatheart, the best internet buddy contributer ever! Will get back to this after camp, so here it is!_

* * *

District 5

Lynx Ambers

Age 14

Red. That appearances of all the people in this district. I was , seconds ago, chosen. The cameras find me, for I have not budged. I wonder what they find, for dark brown eyes can convey so many things, and I am terrified. Maybe they are wide in shock, or dull in what my fate has decided for me. I have been destined to die, for all things die. I will die earlier than expected, for this is the Hunger Games.

I stumble to the stage mechanically, in a daze. My fate was decided when my name was said. I was hurling into my death.

I'm scared to die. It isn't fair that I have to die young, but everything has a time. I guess this is mine. I just hope to die quickly. I've seen those tributes who die by the hands of the careers, and I don't want to end up like that. A spear in the stomach or a bashed in head is not pleasant. Especially when they're alive for the attack, and suffer a long and painful death. It's horrific.

Our district's escort smiles hugely and waves me to move faster. I do what she wants me to, not wanting to put on a huge show. Draw more attention to myself.

"What's your name deary?" She asks, holding out a microphone and waiting for me to reply.

"Lynx Ambers" I mutter, showing what I hope is little emotion

"Well there you have it! Lynx Ambers, female tribute from district five! Now onto the boys"


	11. District Six: John and Lulu- Outcast

_AN: hey guys! done with the writers block right now :) hopefully it will stay that way. wrapping up reapings right now cause they'rs killing me. the author can't stand it, and I actually have the arena in my head! need to tell you all that I will be at camp, but will update in a notebook, and then upload it and or rype it on here. srry. Severely apologize about that, also any spelling mistakes. Just defeated KotOR 1 so I had some new ideas :)_

_Here it is, sorry for rambling- dont own THG (the disclaimer is over with)_

* * *

John "Tore"

District 6 Age 16

Outcast

John had fought for years for this moment. This second in time to be on a stage, to be recognized. he wasn't horrified, to be sure, but his brother, Scotty was.

Shit happened, but this? Jon being reaped was inevitable.

He had raised his brother and him all his life. They were orphans, after all, used to fend for themselves. He had stolen, pick pocketed and scavenged for years, he was an outcast.

John had hoped that his brother wasn't. Even if he had taught Scotty everything he knew. Scotty wasn't like him at all, he had actual natural looking eyes, for starters. Scotty wasn't cynical or brooding or silent. He hadn't been hit as hard with the loss of his parents. Scotty never knew them.

John was three years his senior. He could be classified as a ruffian, or a loner, or just (if anyone saw anything in him) troubled. John had the most unnatural colored eyes. It was not a pleasing feature, none of him was. They were violet, really.

But,if you stared too long, or got him angry... Crimson. The color of blood, John had seen that too often, defending himself with a knife, or a hatchet. At the age of 11 he had crafted a striking weapon. A dual blade staff with a wicked design in the center.

John carried it everywhere, used it to defend himself and Scotty. Scotty, with his curly blonde hair and horrid accent, named it. John had it grown on him, he loved the name, for it was catchy.

"Arist'al" or mostly known as "Darksinger".

John walked into the Justice Building, shaking himself out of the memory. His violet streaked hair, windblown and shaggy, was pure white. It grew in that way, which was creepy. John only laughed when his excuse of a escort asked him if he dyed it.

John responded to the orange haired man, Jeniks Sqabb, he thought...

"No dying this. We don't have the money to use it on so selfish things." He practically growled.

A chiming, soft child's laugh broke the silence. For Jeniks was beet red and fuming. It was amusing, for John didn't believe that the child was even afraid of him.

She was small for a tribute, even at 12 she was only four feet five- with olive skin, barely shoulder length, ink colored, straight black hair and piercing light green eyes. Scotty had sure seen her before. But the infamous, hated outcast of a brother?

John didn't even know her, couldn't find her name. The chiming laugh died down, and the girl stared at him wide eyed. He knew her fate, he pitied this girl, whatever her name was.

Later, they were called to dinner, John retracted Darksinger into his pocket. His trusty staff was still with him, as a token- in this form it seemed to be a charm or something. John knew that the etching on the metal was for something, he smirked.

No one had ever thought to bring a weapon as their token. John hoped it worked.

Hope never was on his side, he wished that it did just this once. he stretched his limber form, compact muscle and shown bones relaxing. At dinner, he sat next to the girl, who just stared at the food.

The tributes both didn't touch any of it, the display made John sick with malice. Until the lone victor of district six told them one thing.

"Eat. It's the Hunger Games for a reason." Surik chided them. John and the girl complied, eating until they were full.

After, they watched the pre-reaping crap (John's opinion.) Head Gamemaker Liara Likan, slender, attractive, cold, calculative, blue skinned matching hair freak gave little clues on the arena.

"It will be a challenge, for them." Liara sneered, just like a Career. The girl looked at John, he asked her softly,

"I forgot your name already, Bells." He murmurred softly.

She responded, "That's alright. My name is LuLu Besaid. "

"Can I call you Lu?"

"Sure," Lu paused, "Can I call you Tore?"

"It's John, but sure." He turned back to the T.V, lost in thought as he observed.

District One looked dumb and deadly as usual, especially the female- He found her name: Jade.

District Two was interesting, the girl wasn't a Career, at least by personality, but she was going to win- she was determined. John decided that he would ally with her out of all people.

Three and Five were not completely hopeless. Four was hell on wheels for the outer districts. Sean was strong, but arrogant. And Pearl...

John hated her, distrusted her completely.

They were up next, the commentators spoke on his appearance, he ignored it.

Seven was also interesting, the boy tall as hell, the girl willowy and defiant. John would befriend her instantly, he knew, for she probably hated the damn Capitol almost as much as he did.

Almost, but not quite.

Eight was lost on him, both wouldn't survive the bloodbath.

Nine. However- they had a fresh victor from last year- Rye Deshram and could use the training for the tributes. The girl looked abused, but sheltered and kind. John felt for her too.

Ten passed his mind, he was looking at Lu. Only a child,and they've given her a death sentence. John scowled, even angrier at the Capitol.

Eleven had Uhura stick to him, for her name was unique and she seemed distraught. John guessed that she had a huge family or something.

Twelve was hopeless. Completely. Lark, the Seam girl with brown hair and fearful grey eyes looked alot like Lu. John wondered if she could survive at all...

Lu looked around at the others and ran to her room, letting out a sob. She was terrified.

John opened her door, his violet eyes lashed in concern.

"Lu?"

"Tore?" She croaked.

John sat on her bed, Lu sat up and attached herself to him, sobbing.

_"I don't want to die! I dont wanna-"_

"Shush-" He tried to calm the child, soothe her, at least.

"Do you know the outcast song?" He asked

She nodded

He sung, rocking her gently and she joined him after the first couple of words.

"Since I can remember, guess I been a problem

Never had a filter, never been the popular one

To sugar coat what I know is undeniable

I just can't hide it, I wear it like a letter

Everywhere I go, everyone is talking

I can feel them staring, they hope I'm just pretending

And giving up my power, caving into pressure

I'm not living for them, I live for something better

I'm not good enough, I'm not what they want

But let me tell you what, I know who I am

So just throw me out for not fitting in

I will stand my ground and be an outcast

So what if I'm an outcast?

So what if I'm an outcast?

So what if I don't look the part I'm supposed to play

What if I don't follow all the rules they make

They think I should be perfect, they love it when I mess up

No grace in case I blow it, a good girl shouldn't need it

I'm not good enough, I'm not what they want

But let me tell you what, I know who I am

So just throw me out for not fitting in

I will stand my ground and be an outcast

So what if I'm an outcast

So what if I'm an outcast

So slow and everybody's so fast

So what if I'm an outcast?

I try to play nice, I don't want to fight

But I won't be great when it sounds like I'm right

'Cause what I believe is what makes me strong

If I don't belong, I hold onto love

I try to play nice, I don't want to fight

But I won't be great when it sounds like I'm right

'Cause what I believe is what makes me strong

If I don't belong, I hold onto love

So what if I'm an outcast?

So what if I'm an outcast?

So slow and everybody's so fast

No matter what it costs I'll be an outcast

I'm not good enough, I'm not what they want

But let me tell you what, I know who I am

So just throw me out for I'm not fitting in

I will stand my ground and be an outcast

I'm not good enough, I'm not what they want

And let me tell you what, I know who I am

So just throw me out, I'm not fitting in

I will stand my ground and be an outcast" (OutKast by Kerrie Roberts)

John stayed there, Lu pressed against his chest. He was happy that he had helped the girl, for the song-it explained his life. He knew that it was from another time. John smiled at the girl, Lu shivered. John slowly kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned a couple buttons off his dress shirt. He pulled the blanket over them, and slept a dreamless sleep, wary of the last few days of his life...


	12. Arrival Clara D9 Stylists! Uhura D11

_AN: Another review :) makes the world go round! Here's the next chapter! Submitted by SherlockedatHeart_

* * *

Clara West

District 9- Age 12

Clara stared into the mirror, her reflection staring at her foreign to say the least. She had short, chopped brown curly hair and matching dark brown eyes. She was nothing special in her district, Rye just had to do everything to remind her of that.

_Stupid, Angry Victor..._ she thought, _and abused little child._ Clara thought of herself, and her predicament. She had been abused by her father for years. Her mother was as well, but could't do anything of it. Clara was almost relieved that she got out of that mess, if only...

Clara knew that she would't survive. She was just twelve. The Careers from One and Four were even deadlier, and the boy from Seven towered over her.

_Titan Day, that's his name..._ Clara remembered him from the reaping. She was terrified of the white haired, violet eyed sixteen year old from six. Clara believed that he was a ruffian, a loner, a survivor...

_Six might win this year..._Clara decided. The girl wouldn't get past the bloodbath. The tributes from Three looked nice enough. Rikku looked passionate and caring, and the boy... Clara couldn't put her mind on what she thought of him.

She remembered as she had watched the recaps of the reapings last night, that district two was very different than other years. The boy was very ruthless, thats for sure but the girl?

_She's different. Not a Career. Just a lost soul, and very level headed and determined. Her name was Zara. Unusual Name._

Clara heard the cheers and looked at the Capitol, all of its chaos. The people made her shudder. She hated them, felt powerless as she was probably going to die here.

And so she hid her emotions and exited the train, leaving behind her identity...

_At the remake center..._

Uhura managed not to stamp her foot in frustration as she waited. It had been long enough, and her stylist was late. Uhura stood in a pure white room, in a white room with a metal table and bed that was used to "prep" her. Waxing hurt like hell, thats for sure.

Her stylist knocked on the door and she gathered the robe around her. Uhura felt very much like prey. everything was just so sterile.

"Come in." the ice in her voice was quite clear. Her stylist, was very handsome. He wore a blue shirt and some type of black pants, very tall. About 7 feet. looked normal, except for the slightly green skin and pointed ears.

His face showed no emotion, and she scowled.

"I apologize for my truancy. It was illogical to keep you waiting, as we're on a tight schedule." Monotone and a very quiet voice. weird.

He continued, " I'll help you get sponsors. I'm your stylist."

Obviously. Like she didn't know his job!

"I'm Uhura."

"My name is Spock." and then he showed her what she was to be presented in...

* * *

So sorry! Writers block, but am working on the next chapter...will be up soon.


End file.
